Blood Minister
The Blood Minister is a minor character in Bloodborne. Description The Blood Minister is a mysterious old man bound to a wheelchair that provides the player with a contract for blood ministration, appearing only in the intro cutscene of the game. He dons the Old Hunter Top Hat, which suggests that he might be a retired hunter from past generations. He also covers his eyes as many other Yharnamites do. His wheelchair has a very specific look, with cushioning and a lamp on it. He disappears after the blood ministration in the opening cinematic, leaving the Hunter alone. Lore He is a Yhanarmite blood minister deployed through out Yharnam by the Healing Church to perform blood ministration, “''a unique but common treatment in Yharnam”.'' Yharnam's blood ministration is said to have the ability to cure all disease and thus many sickly outsider travel to this city in hope of finding a cure for their incurable sickness. He recruits hunters for the Healing Church to deal with the plague of blood and beast by blood ministration and contrast. He might have been a hunter so long ago, now retired and working for the church as a recruiter. In a cut content, it is revealed that his name is Father Norberth, head of the cathedral in the Western Quarter. Dialogue Unused Dialogue Trivia * He appears to have to the same model as the Wheelchair Huntsman with the added cap. * His dialogue "Oh, don't you worry. Whatever happens...you may think it all a mere bad dream..." share a similarity with the Hunter's Mark description: "Dangling, upside-down rune etched into one's mind. Symbol of a hunter. By focusing one's thoughts on this rune, a hunter loses all Blood Echoes, but awakens afresh, as if it were all just a bad dream". This suggests that he may have some knowledge about the Hunter's Dream. * He is the first person who mentions Paleblood. * Gehrman's dialogue states "The Healing Church, and the Blood Ministers who belong to it...were once guardians of the hunters, in the times of the hunter...Ludwig." This reveals the connection between the blood ministration the Hunter had had and the Hunt. This dialogue also states that The blood minister works for the church. * It is unknown what kind of contract the Hunter signed, as blood ministration is a common enough treatment in Yharnam that does not require a contract. And Gehrman's dialogue states "Ah-hah, you must be the new hunter. Welcome to the Hunter's Dream." It can be taken from this that the Hunter made a contract that led to him/her becoming a Hunter. * He works for the Healing Church, as Gilbert dialogue states that "The church controls all knowledge on blood ministration, and all varieties of blood." * He might have been an old hunter himself and has possibly ended up in Hunter's Nightmare. There is a corpse wearing the same attire and sitting in the unique wheelchair identical to his in the Hunter's Nightmare. Gallery Wheelchair dude 2.png|The Blood Minister in the reveal trailer Video Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters